Phil Urich
Phil Urich is the nephew of Benjamin Urich. He stumbled upon one of Green Goblin's hideouts and gained Goblin powers and tried to be a heroic Green Goblin. Phil is currently the Goblin King, a supervillain. Green Goblin After gaining Goblin powers, Phil tried to be a heroic Green Goblin. Eventually he sacrificed his glider to destroy a sentinel, after which he retired from being Green Goblin. Hobgoblin Phil Urich got a crush on Norah Winters. He knew she was researching about Goblins so went to the hideout he used to use when he was Green Goblin. Phil was looking for Goblin tech to impress her with when Hobgoblin showed up. Hobgoblin was about to kill Phil Urich when Phil used Hobgoblin's sword to cut his head off, instantly killing him. Phil then became Hobgoblin. He attacked Horizon Labs and fought Spider-Man. Catching the hero off-guard with his Goblin laugh, Urich tries to decapitate him. Bella, one of the workers at the think tank, is able to disrupt the sonic waves to save Spider-Man, but Urich escapes with the Reverbium he had come to steal. He delivers the metal to the Kingpin and becomes one of his operatives. Spider-Man and Black Cat fight Urich and the Kingpin to retrieve the experimental metal. During the fight, Urich's Lunatic Laugh causes the building to collapse, and he saves the Kingpin from falling to his death. Urich, as the Hobgoblin, fights Hercules after he defeats a gang that works for the Kingpin. His pumpkin bombs cause debris to fall on Hercules, who however escapes from the rubble. He then resumes the fight as the Hobgoblin films the fight with hidden cameras while airing the footage live. Hercules wins the fight, boosting his own popularity instead of Urich's, which was Urich's original intent. The Kingpin convinces Hercules not to hand him over to the authorities. Urich attacks Spider-Girl after Norah talks about how impressive she is; he wants to show Norah that he, as the Hobgoblin, is more impressive. He lures her to him by leaving a destructive path for her to follow. Spider-Girl almost defeats him, but Spider-Man intervenes after seeing what she is doing, believing she is still too inexperienced to fight such a powerful opponent. By doing this he causes the Hobgoblin to get away. Urich finally breaks up Randy and Norah after he stalks and confronts them in his Hobgoblin persona. Urich then seduces Norah—who does not know the role he played in the breakup—and kisses her. Under orders from the Kingpin, Urich teams up with Spider-Girl to fight the Sisterhood of the Wasp in Spider Island. Urich infiltrates a prisoner transport headed to The Raft to kill the Human Fly for stealing money from the Kingpin. On the transport, he encounters Agent Venom and fights with him. The fight results in a stalemate and the Human Fly escapes. It was revealed that the Hobgoblin Phil killed was Daniel Kingsley(Roderick's brother). Roderick Kingsley returned as Hobgoblin. Both Hobgoblins fought and Phil Urich was allowed to remain Hobgoblin if he gave Kingsley a cut of the profits he makes. When the Superior Spider man raids shadowland and destroys it, Phil Urich escapes. He then proceeds to rob several banks until Superior Spider Man stops him. Phil Urich is publicly exposed as Hobgoblin. He is then captured by Superior Spider Man. Goblin Knight Urich is freed from a prison transport by Menace and brought to Green Goblin who upgrades his armor and weapons. The Goblin King asks only for full dedication to Urich's only identity from then on as the Goblin Knight. Goblin Knight was with the Goblin King(Green Goblin) when he fought (and killed) Hobgoblin. Later on, Goblin Knight checks the body to see if it was Roderick Kingsley underneath the mask. He discovers that it is actually Roderick Kingsley's butler, Claude, who died. Goblin Knight then destroys the body to ensure that Goblin King never suspects that Kingsley is still alive Later, Ben Urich confronts Goblin Knight to try and cure him of the Goblin Formula. When Robbie Robertson is found by some Goblin henchmen, Phil believes Ben was trying to set a trap and seriously injures Robbie. Superior Spider Man appears and Goblin Knight escapes. Goblin King Following the defeat of Norman Osborn, Phil Urich declared himself Goblin King. During the Axis storyline, Phil Urich attacks Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin defeats Goblin King and hands him over to the authorities. Later, he escaped out of jail. While stealing from one of Norman Osborn's bases, he was confronted by Norman Osborn with the Carnage symbiote. Norman mocked Phil for not being able to come up with his own name. Osborn seemingly killed Phil by tearing his heart out. Gallery Phillip Urich (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 17 1 001.png Phillip Urich (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 649 0001.jpg|Phil Urich kills Hobgoblin Phillip Urich (Earth-616) from Spider-Girl Vol 2 6.jpg Phillip Urich (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 649 0002.jpg|Phil Urich as Hobgoblin Phillip Urich (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Phil Urich as Green Goblin Phillip Urich (earth-616) 001.jpg|Goblin Knight Phil Urich as Goblin Knight.png|Goblin Knight Hobgoblins (Phil Urich).png|Hobgoblin vs Hobgoblin Hobgoblin Phil Urich.jpg Phil Urich vs Hobgoblin-1.jpg Phil Urich vs Hobgoblin-0.jpg|Goblin King vs Hobgoblin Phil Urich vs Hobgoblin.jpg Hobgoblin-1.jpg Hobgoblin-0.jpg Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Goblins Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Terrorists Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Sadomasochists Category:Suicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Pimps Category:Psychotic Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Protective Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Rapists Category:Amoral Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Spy Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Forgers Category:Crackers Category:Scapegoat Category:Totalitarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Businessmen Category:Burglars Category:Vandals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Pawns Category:Vigilante Category:Science Fantasy Villains